MARC The Beginning
by PaperPending
Summary: RWBY, OC Fan story about a fan made team named MARC (march) a music based team, founded a few years before the events of team RWBY. This is the story of MARC and its members. - Story is a Work In Progress and is On-Going, Feedback is wonderful and loved. -
1. Chapter 1 - The Festival

Chapter 1 – The Festival

Alle held her bow high as she prepared to strike down a note, her pose holding strength and grace. This was her time; the music began as Alle's eyes closed. She took in the moment the take in the sound, crisp, clean but delicate. Slowly speeding up with each passage, a true masterpiece. The song went on for what felt like an eternity but quickly ended in an instant. Silence rang throughout the theater and she stood holding her Violin by her side, bowing as claps and cheers surrounded her, it was her first time on stage in front of a live audience. She wondered. How did she even make it this far in her schooling still so young? The lights faded, and the curtains closed. Her mind was quickly filled with thoughts of all the people who supported her throughout her life. Cheering her on and telling her to never give up on her dreams. This made her smile brightly.

She sighed, listening to the sounds of people leaving from the other side of the curtain. As the room went silent it signaled her to begin walking off stage, where she went to retrieve her violin case. Calmly walking past other performers who've already gathered their instruments and things ready to leave. She'd been the last performance of the night, the performance that signaled the end of the yearly fall music festival. A musician in training would always play the last act in honor of those dreams that have failed. Alle found her way to the band room gathering her items into her case and bag, shuffling back and forth between her bag and locker. Neatly packing away her things.

Just as she finished, a crash sounded through the band room drawing her attention towards an overturned chair and a young man. She watched as he muttered to himself, gathering his composure. As he looked around confused and dazed, dumbfounded to what had just happened. It was like he didn't even notice he'd tripped over the chair, his gaze falling on Alle with an angry glare that quickly faded into a cheerful, forgiving look. "Oh, hey there!" he began, "Haha-" he laughed awkwardly, "I didn't see you there."

"Umm, Hey you wouldn't happen to know what this place is, would you?" Looking around unknowingly of his surroundings, "I'm kinda lost." rubbing his knee and wincing but keeping a steady eye on Alle waiting for a reply. "The Zephyr musical theater." She finally said, "Ohh, A theater? Huh, That explains your fancy outfit." he looked around awkwardly, "Sooo, What's your name, Miss? Got to formally thank you." He said, Alle was about to reply when to boy rudely interrupted her, "Mine's Adagio Triad, Agio for short. Nice to meet you, miss."

"Allegro Crwth, You may call me Alle." A silence filled the room for a split-second, "I should get going," Alle said. "I have somewhere to be right about now." She said pressing against the band rooms exit door. "Was nice meeting you I guess."

"Uh, wait! Do you happen to know where-" he was cut off by the door slamming shut, Agio sighed rubbing his neck "Man."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arrival

As the boat docked and the signal rang to dismount, Adagio exited swiftly among the other passengers. "Welcome to Mistral – Haven" A sign was boldly labeled, a small banner underneath it, "Zephyr Musical Theater, Fall Music Festival – Last Day!" Pictures of rather popular singers littered the bottom, that including the famous Schnee dust company's youngest daughter Wiess, barley the age of seven but extremely talented in singing. Agio stood looking at the board as people pushed passed him, some of the singers he didn't seem to recognize, some he did. He couldn't really place a name to most of them since he didn't get any more time to stand and stare as someone decided to push him out of the way instead of weaving past him. Sending him back into the rush of people who drifted him in a random direction. He tried to escape the crowd of people but there was no avail, he was being pushed off in to some unknown direction away from the original path his class was on.

Losing sight of his class he began to panic, it wasn't long till he was too far away from everyone to see them. The crowd had finally stop pushing and shoving him, allowing him to get a good look around the place. He had no idea where he even was, Mistral was most defiantly not like his hometown at all. Signs directing a person where usually around, but not here. There were only shops, and a large town theater. Music could be heard being played, the sound was crisp and clear pleasing to the soul. Played on a piano, it seemed to end soon as he heard it. A violin solo soon began to play as he attempted to ask someone walking by where he was, but they didn't seem to acknowledge him at all or they just waved him off to look at the area around him.

"Excuse me, Sir–"Agio called out, grabbing the attention of an older man, "Me?" the older man questioned, Agio nodding, "Yes, Sir. I just wanted to ask if you know where I am? Or where I could find my way to Mistral's academy? You see, I'm a bit lost. I got separated from my class." – "Sorry, but I'm not actually from here either. I'm just here for the Fall music festival, maybe you should try asking someone in that building? It's just over there." The man pointed to a tall building, people gathered around, some carried instruments and cases. "Ah, well thank you anyway sir. I'll see if I can find someone who can direct me to Haven there."

Sorry for the Short Chapters! They'll get longer!


End file.
